


Tippi

by IveFallenForYourEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Parents & Children, Parents!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveFallenForYourEyes/pseuds/IveFallenForYourEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una piccola massa di riccioli entrarono nella stanza dove Tippi riposava; la bambina si arrampicò sulla sedia posta accanto alla gabbietta per osservare meglio il grande pappagallo azzurro. Tippi faceva parte della famiglia Tomlinson-Styles da quando,quattro anni fa,la piccola Emma aveva visto l’animaletto dietro la vetrina del negozio. Era un grande pappagallo di color azzurro, con sfumature bianche e celesti; aveva un grande becco e dei piccoli occhietti azzurri. Adorava fischiettare sempre una stessa canzoncina e ripeteva tutto ciò che si ricordava da conversazioni ascoltate in precedenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tippi

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Questa piccola os l'avevo gia pubblicata su efp, ma ho deciso di postarla anche qui.  
> Non ho molto da dire, solo che io adoro le Parents!Au, quindi ho scritto questa :)  
> Baci :*
> 
> (se volete lasciate un commento, mi fanno sempre piacere c: )

Una piccola massa di riccioli entrarono nella stanza dove Tippi riposava; la bambina si arrampicò sulla sedia posta accanto alla gabbietta per osservare meglio il grande pappagallo azzurro. Tippi faceva parte della famiglia Tomlinson-Styles da quando,quattro anni fa,la piccola Emma aveva visto l’animaletto dietro la vetrina del negozio. Era un grande pappagallo di color azzurro, con sfumature bianche e celesti; aveva un grande becco e dei piccoli occhietti azzurri. Adorava fischiettare sempre una stessa canzoncina e ripeteva tutto ciò che si ricordava da conversazioni ascoltate in precedenza.  
"Ciao Tippi! "esclamò tutta sorridente la piccola Emma. " Ciao,ciao" ripeté meccanicamente il pappagallo; la piccola continuando ad osservare e a parlare con il pappagallo si accorse che qualcosa non andava,così corse in cucina e "Papà,penso che Tippi stia male, è un po’ giù di morale oggi e non parla molto" si lamentò la piccola tirando un lembo della maglietta di un Harry tutto indaffarato che cercava di non fare bruciare la frittata di prosciutto e asparagi.  
"Tesoro ora non posso venire, papà sta per tornare, verrà lui a dare un’occhiata a Tippi, okay?" rispose Harry poggiando una mano nella guancia un po’ paffutella della figlia.  
La bimba con una faccia triste tornò nella stanza di Tippi e quando entrò trovo il grande pappagallo accovacciato nel fondo della gabbietta, subito si avvicinò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e vide Tippi alzare la piccola testolina con il grande becco per poi chiudere gli occhi e accovacciarsi su se stesso. Gli occhi della piccola ormai erano rossi e pieni di lacrime. Correndo verso la cucina vide la porta del salone aprirsi e entrare un Louis pieno di buste della spesa.  
" Papà!" corse subito verso di lui,facendosi prendere in braccio poggiando la testolina nell’incavo del collo di Louis.  
"Che succede piccola? Non piangere, è tutto apposto. Che succede?"  
"Tippi.." rispose la piccola piagnucolando.  
"Cosa Tippi? Che gli è successo?"  
"Lui..lui..lui si è addormentato! L’ho visto! Mi ha guardata e poi si è addormentato" ormai singhiozzava "non credo che si sveglierà più! Era nel fondo della gabbietta papà!"  
"Oh piccola, è tutto apposto, è tutto apposto, non piangere" disse Louis accarezzando la schiena della piccola.

Entrando il salone Harry vide Emma singhiozzare abbracciata a Louis e subito si avvicinò ai due e "Che sta succedendo Lou? Perche piangi piccola?" chiese apprensivo rivolgendosi a Emma.  
"Mi sa che è successo qualcosa al pappagallo. Ehi piccola, vai con papà che ti prepara una bella tazza di tè e io vado a controllare Tippi,okay?" disse Louis passando la bambina a Harry.

Mentre Harry rassicurava la piccola, Louis trovò il grande pappagallo accovacciato nel fondo della gabbietta e gli si strinse il cuore a pensare che la sua piccola l’avesse visto andare via, proprio Tippi, quel fedele pappagallo che li faceva ridere tanto con tutti i pezzi di discorsi che ripeteva, senza senso. Prese un panno e l’avvolse per poi fare ritorno in cucina.

Trovò Harry seduto accanto al tavolo con la piccola che ancora piangeva abbracciata a lui. "Ehi Harry.." cominciò a dire Louis ma "se n’è andato vero? Ci ha lasciati?" disse Emma alzando la testolina dalle spalle del suo papà. Louis guardò Harry cercando aiuto con gli occhi, perchè proprio non ce la faceva a dare la notizia alla piccola.  
"Amore" cominciò Harry, spostando delle piccole ciocche di ricci che erano finiti sui grandi occhi azzurri della piccola "Tippi è andato in un posto più bello, è volato in cielo e ora è felice con tutti gli altri uccellini".  
"Non piangere piccola" aggiunse Louis ,che ancora aveva il pappagallo avvolto in un panno posto sulle gambe, inginocchiandosi all’altezza di Emma e asciugandole le lacrime che erano finite su tutte le guance.  
"Sai cosa facciamo ora?" disse Harry posando a terra la bambina. Lei fece di no con la testa ma prese la mano del padre. Harry, seguito da Louis si diresse verso il giardinetto sul retro. "Vieni,ora facciamo riposare in pace il nostro Tippi,okay?" continuò Harry rivolgendosi alla figlia.  
Il giardino era piccolo, c’era un’altalena a due posti con i sedili gialli un po’ sbiaditi posta vicino al muretto, un piccolo tavolino per cenare all’aperto d’estate e tantissimi fiori, di tutti i colori. Harry era sempre stato un amante dei fiori, sin da quando Louis l’aveva incontrato da bambino mentre intrecciava coroncine di fiori e a dirla tutta, trovava che fosse una delle cose più adorabili che faceva suo marito. Avrebbe passato giornate a guardare Harry seduto sul prato, con Emma in mezzo alle sue gambe, mentre le insegnava come intrecciare i fiorellini per creare delle bellissime coroncine.

Ora Harry, sempre con la grande mano stretta attorno a quella piccolina di Emma, si avvicinò verso la fine del giardino e Louis con una paletta cominciò a scavare una piccola fossa.  
"Così" disse Harry rivolgendosi a Emma "Tippi riposerà in pace e tu potrai venire qua a portargli dei fiorellini ogni volta che vorrai".  
"Ma non avevi detto che sarebbe volato in cielo,papà?" chiese confusa la piccola.  
"Certo piccola" intervenne Louis mentre posava il fagotto nella fossa per poi ricoprirlo di terra "la sua anima volerà in cielo, il suo corpo invece riposerà qui sotto terra". E avendo ricoperto completamente la buca si alzò e passo un braccio attorno alla vita del marito, che poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
"Ora dobbiamo dire qualcosa a Tippi. Cominciate voi papà!" disse la piccola girandosi, rivolgendosi a Harry e Louis.  
Harry, vedendo Louis a disagio, perchè non era proprio bravo a dire queste cose disse  
" Tippi, sei stato un fedelissimo e amabile pappagallo, ci mancheranno i tuoi discorsi e le tue canzoncine. Mi mancherà un po’ di meno quando ti appoggiavi sulla mia spalla e mi graffiavi, o quando continuavi a beccarmi i capelli o quando ripetevi tutta la giornata “curly” avendolo ascoltato da Louis; ma ora so che sei in un posto migliore. Ti vogliamo bene Tippi" . Allora la piccolina,sempre con le lacrime agli occhi,cominciò a fischiettare la canzoncina che canticchiava sempre Tippi e camminando verso i fiori, raccolse delle margherite e delle violette per poi posarle sopra la tomba di Tippi.

Rientrati a casa si sedettero tutti a tavola e Harry servì lo frittata con prosciutto e asparagi ,che era riuscito a non far bruciare, e dopo essersi lavati i denti e avere guardato un po’ di tv, Louis e Harry concessero alla piccola di dormire con loro. Emma si accovacciò nel petto di Harry e Louis passo un braccio attorno alla spalla del marito in modo tale da abbracciare entrambi.  
"Non dimenticherò mai Tippi" disse la piccola rivolgendosi ai suoi papà,con gli occhi ancora un po’ lucidi.  
"Neanche noi tesoro,neanche noi" disse Louis, posando un bacio prima sulla tesolina di Emma e poi sulle labbra di Harry, per poi addormentarsi, tutti insieme.


End file.
